


So basically you have a concussion and I'm really sorry...

by thisdodoisflyiiing



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdodoisflyiiing/pseuds/thisdodoisflyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!</p>
<p>And no, still not sorry for calling Sherlock an otter. </p>
<p>Hope you've had a wonderful holiday with or without christmas celebrations!!</p></blockquote>





	So basically you have a concussion and I'm really sorry...

Dean pulled out his rollerblades. Crap, the wheels were in desperate need of changing and he didn’t even want to think about the lacing. Anyways, the christmas season up here always brought some snow and those awful sneaky ice patches that were everywhere.

A glance out the window confirmed this. No rollerblading today. 

On the street below him he saw a couple of kids. Or more moving figures covered in so much winther clothing that they looked like walking michelin men. But they had something interesting about them. A pair of skates were slung over each of their shoulders and their laughter and joyful screams reached Deans ears.

”Hm” He grunted before he turned away. If skating outside was out of the question, well inside wasn’t completely bonkers. Without thinking it through any more and deciding upon that it was a bad idea he was out the door.

He stalked after the children, on great distance of course. The last thing he wanted was to come off as a creep. Especially now at christmas.

In the foyer of the skating hall he stopped. He hadn’t prepared for any of this, he didn’t have a helmet, no warm clothes and certainly no skates. None what so ever.

Deans wallet was not as empty as he had feared it would be after he had rented his first pair of skates. Apparently people over twenty were also obliged to wear a helmet just like kids and the only one’s fitting on Dean’s head was a bright purple one covered in pink footballs and ponies. He was lucky none of his friends were here to see him. He would never hear the end of it, should they be.

The first step is always the worst, no matter what you do. Dean’s foot was ridiculously close to glide away leaving him flat on the bum without even taking one step yet but his hand was firm on the railing. 

It was harder than it looked, and the tiny children without control swooshing around his legs were absolutely no help at all. At last he got his hands on one of those road construction cones and things were improving. 

He could proudly leave his orange and bright yellow companions behind him and managed quite decently to take a few laps at quite high speed. 

’This is actually fun’ He thought as he tried a few of his usual rollerblade tricks on the ice. Now that he had control it was basically the same thing, swooshing here and there passing people on the right and left jumping around and just enjoying himself. 

The cold didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would, his breath stood lout like white cloud from his mouth and his heart was thumping in his chest.

He noticed a few people staring at him in awe as he whooshed past and twirled on his hockey skates. He was completely into himself which was probably the reason to why he didn’t notice the man aimed straight at him in a speed that he shouldn’t be able to reach in such a crowed space.

He was crouching like a meatball flailing his arms everywhere, his eyes closed, probably hoping the walls would allow him to stop.

His closed eyes combined with his lack of control and Dean’s unawareness of what was going on ended in ”the meatball” crashing straight into Dean’s legs and them tumbling around on the ice. Somehow Dean slammed straight into the wall of the rink headfirst and the Meatball ended up knocking his breath out of him by head butting him in the gut.

A whimsical fairy danced before his eyes, she had the most wonderful red skirt, long red hair, heck even her skin was red.

As his eyes adjusted he saw that the wonderful fairy was blood, smeared over the ice. Apparently the meatball had tendencies to nosebleed. 

He felt as if he was still skating, everything was moving forward, faster and faster, there was no stop to it.

Something, or someone poked him in the face and something snapped. Hopefully no ones leg.

’Oops’ The Meatball thought and sat up, trying to stop his nosebleed.

Who ever this guy was, he didn’t respond to snapping fingers or poking him. This was not good at all.

”Someone should call an ambulance" he said to no one in particular. 

Despite the christmas drivers that were all around town desperately trying to get hold of the last presents the ambulance had maneuvered quite skillfully and exceptionally fast from the hospital to the arena.

Through a blurry daze Dean sees two tall men in a green paramedic suit slide out onto the ice. All the earlier commotion has stopped and everyone is watching the now four men walking over to his side.

Or more like, two are sliding joyfully pretending to skate and the two others are walking glumly with their backpacks slung over their shoulders.

When the tiny flashlight hits his eye the men wobble a bit before falling into their real figures, which are two men, not four. Weird.

”Hello! I’m the doctor!”

”I’m nurse Pond” The other said with a sigh.

’Funny name. Why is he a pond? Is he fed up with water? The fact that he is not frozen solid in this cold environment suggests otherwise. He must really like ducks. Yes, that is it’ 

After this conclusion Dean starts to feel the pain spiraling through his head.

”So, would you mind telling me what happened while my colleague examines the patient” the ”doctor” said.

’Logical. He works at the hospital, he’s the doctor.’ This conclusion also sends pain shooting through his head, down into his back, making him wince.

A faint mumble from the Doctor and the Meatball then filled Dean’s head, obeying everything the Pond said was easier said that done. Counting fingers went miserably wrong and avoiding blinking felt like pouring sand into his eyes.  
All of a sudden he’s pulled up by the arm and hauled off the ice for a reason he didn’t quite make out from all the chirstmasey gibberish the doctor poured out. Something about a turkey or a ham stuck in Dean’s head, making him think of Sam, away with his girlfriend somewhere around the tropics by now.

Everything seemed to faze in and out of focus for one moment he hears the Pond and the Meatball exchanging christmas puns and the next it’s about the oust state of the economy in these times. Dean was sure he had missed something there.

A sharp pain in his arm made his head wobble with fuzz moment later. ’THEY’RE DRUGGING US!!’ Dean’s brain shouted at him but the drugs made it so fluffy and quiet so he chose to ignore it. Soon it was nothing more than a faint buzzing at the back of his mind, ’just where it was supposed to be’ he thought.

As he tried to sit up he was firmly pushed down by the Pond and given something about a few minutes until they reach the hospital. Dean tries to bring all his strength into sitting up, being the only one lying down is weird but soon accepts his fate like small puppy and falls down into the bed again. 

He still has his horrendous purple helmet on, somewhere in the back of his mind he translate this newest topic of conversation into the discussion about his helmet.

He smiles faintly as he overhears a comment on his big pink unicorn plastered over the left side.

The screech of the breaks signals the end of their ride and the Doctors face appears as the doors open.

”Enjoy the ride?” 

”Yup” The meatball says and smiles.

”As always” The Pond starts to loosen the bed from it’s hinges in the floor and Dean decides that he too, must answer this rhetorical question.

”Clouds” Escapes his lips and his furrowed brow is a great indicator for the others to realize that this was not planned. 

”Right” The Pond says as he rolls his bed out of the ambulance. 

Everything was pleasantly weird with the drugs and all, everything floated together into nice warm colors making him sleepy. They rolled by a christmas tree that left a green imprint of his eyelid, it was a comfortable ride into a small room with only white walls, leaving his eyes thirsting for more christmas trees to stare at

Nothing happened for a few moments and then he was no longer alone, not only the Meatball was there but a tall dark man with locks of incredible volume and a not so tall man with hair with incredible lack of volume.

’Wow’ Dean thought. Both at the volume of one and the look of a drowned cat of the other. It was literally plastered against his head, like water combed in the wrong direction. He looked incredibly grumpy.

Dean’s eyes moved back and forth between the men, not taking in that they were trying to talk to him.

None of their words were registered in his brain, just translated into the fuzz that his ears had gotten used to. Without thinking any further about it Dean decided that it was time for a nap and thus fell back into his pillow and fell asleep very soundly.

The taller man looked slightly offended and concluded that a concussion it was. With that he left the room, leaving the drowned cat, known to the rest as Nurse Watson, to give Dean some more drugs and getting a chair for the Meatball.

Several hours later, Dean’s eyes cracked open, against his strong will and he was met by the fluorescent light of the hospital. His inner monologue had for the last ten minutes been a debate wether to wake up or not, the rumbling of his belly being the final vote.

His head tilted to his right, a stranger was sitting in a chair scrolling though his phone. The rustling of the sheets turned his attention to Dean. ’Wow his eyes were blue’

”Hi!”

Dean tried to speak but only a grunt that he hoped wasn’t as hostile as it sounded in his head escaped him.

”Right, sorry! You’re probably really super confused right now. Buuuut, you’re kinda in hospital, aaand it’s kinda my fault. So we were both at the skating arena right? And all of a sudden I got this surge of speed, and I’m sorta new to the whole thing with skating to I kinda rammed into you. Sooo, long story short you have a concussion and I’m really sorry” He was a bit out of breath and looked at Dean like he had just held a really important presentation in school, waiting for response from the teacher.

This was all a bit too much for Dean to take in all at once, instead he chose to ignore the lecture about the recent events and focused to remember this mans name.

A mental note of ”the Meatball” came to mind but Dean thought it would be rather rude to call a stranger meatball, instead he asked.

”What was your name again?” 

”Oh! Good gracious me, I’m terrible sorry I haven’t introduced myself, my name is Castiel, but Cas is good for short” 

”Dean Winchester” 

He was interrupted by Mr luscious locks who came strolling through the door a pen clutched in his right hand scribbling notes on a pad.

”Oh, so we’ve been graced with your consciousness have we?” 

”Umm”

”Sherlock be nice” Watson stalked after him.

”I am”

Watson scoffed and went to check on Dean’s vitals. He realized just then that he was plugged into a machine standing next to his bed, keeping track of his pulse, blood pressure and breathing amongst many other things that Dean didn’t know what they were.

”Right. So, a concussion. How did this happen?” Sherlock said after his eyes lingered on the smirking Watson for a moment.

”Umm” Dean had absolutely no idea, nothing whatsoever of what Castor or what ever had said was still in his head. He just felt his blue eyes pierce him as he looked at the doctor.

”It was an accident” Cas cut in, just before the silence got awkward. 

”We were iceskating and I lost control and crashed into him”

”Right. As I said you have a concussion and I have to keep you here over a few day under observation to ensure there’s no permanent brain damage. Merry christmas” And he stalked out again.

”Before you ask. Yes, he is always like that. Merry christmas” And Watson jogged after him, prepared to apologize some more to someone else that Sherlock most certainly would piss off in this stressful environment.

”So. Sorry again. I have absolutely no clue how to ice skate.” Cas said.

”Nah, it’s fine”

”But you were really good. I couldn’t but notice the way that you just swooshed around there. How long have you ice skated?”

”That was my first time”

”What? Really?”

”I roller skate everywhere though, it’s basically the same thing” Dean sat up in his bed with a groan.

”Huh” Cas said and stared and Dean. The intro of highway to hell cut through the silent room and startled them both.

”Oh! Right! My phone, it’s in my jacket over there. Would you mind?” Dean said and used his puppy eyes. He didn’t need to though, Cas was already up and searching his pockets for the phone.

SAM CALLING

”Hi”

”Dude what the hell? I leave you alone for one week and you get a concussion? What the fuck Dean?” Sam sounded desperate and tired.

Cas gestured at the door and mimed sorry before he slipped out into the busy corridor. Dean nodded before taking care of Sam’s worries.

”So you’re stranded in hospital the one christmas we’re not in town to visit or take care of you? Wow, good planning Dean!”

”It’s not like I had this in mind! Do you think I want to be here? I rather be home watching bad movies and drinking beer. Do you know that I’m not allowed to drink?” Dean said with despair in his voice.

”Right. I’ve checked the flights there aren’t any back home this week, we’re basically stranded here. Are you gonna be alright?”

”Yeah” Dean didn’t know if he was sad that Sam wasn’t going to be around or if he was excited that maybe, must maybe he’d be able to spend some more time with Cas. If he came back.

Apparently he had slept for many hours, but the hours still remaining of the day were still too many and without anything to fill them with the crept by painfully slowly.

He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to this Cas, and Dr Holmes and Watson were no where in sight. Not even the Pond or the Doctor were around. Not that he cared, he tried to convince himself. They’re probably really busy with all these stupid people getting themselves hurt over the holidays. Not that he was amongst them of course.

The lack of anything else to do left him with no choice but to catch up on sleep. Apparently ducks are assholes with absolutely no sense of fashion. None whatsoever.

A knock sent him sitting up again, very confused, very hungry and with the biggest bed hair that have been on the surface of this world.

It was adorable Cas thought. But he never said that.

A delighted ”ah” escaped before Dean regained control over his mouth. 

”Hey” Cas said. ”I brought a burrito. I hope you eat those. I case they didn’t feed you while I was gone.”

”Nope. No food and yes I love burritos, capital L” 

Dean had woken up hungry twice in one day without eating so now was about bloody time. Apparently his belly agreed since it’s vicious rumbling and gnarling subdued to almost nothingness. 

”Good”

It was gone before Cas had the time to sit down.

”I never got to know you last time. Tell me your life story” Dean said slightly sarcastic. As it happens this man did not know sarcasm as he literally started telling his life story, from where he was born to the cats he knew in the neighborhood to the color of his walls.

Dean was sure he was going to find this boring but he didn’t have the heart to stop him. He found it surprisingly interesting and memorized almost everything.

And that was how Dr Holmes and Watson found them ca two hours later. Cas telling Dean about the hard choice between green paints to paint his walls with and Dean smiling at him with a sheepish grin.

”Erhm” Dr Holmes said in the doorway. ”Sorry to interrupt. How are we feeling?”

”Very calm tank you. Now that you’re asking I’m actually hungry. You want anything?” Cas said. Again the sarcasm flew right over his head and the three of them just stared at him with raised eyebrows.

”Burrito?” Dean said unsure if he wanted to pop his bubble of nonexistent sarcasm or not. 

”B R B” Cas said and spelled out every letter before attempting a fun wink but failed miserably before he left.

Dr Holmes mouth opened as if to say something but was interrupted by Watson.

”Sherlock no”

His mouth closed again.

”Any pain? Feeling dizzy?” Watson continued while Sherlock or whatever stared out the window.

”Nope. Nothing. I have been sleeping a lot but no, no still nothing”

”Good. That is good. We’ll still have to keep you overnight, sorry about your christmas plans but… yeah.”

”No, no it’s fine. I didn’t have any so. Yay for me I guess”

”Oh. Well, welcome to the club, I guess” he said with a faint smile.

”So, you and whatshisname don’t…?

”What!? No! I didn’t even know the guy until now!” Dean said.

”Oh. Sorry, I didn’t want to come off as nosy”

”No, no”

As if on cue, Cas barged through the door a burrito in each hand and his trenchcoat in the wind majestically behind him. It got stuck as the door closed behind him and he fell almost flat on the ground. 

It probably wasn’t as graceful as Cas thought it was. For Dean it was hilarious to see the the other men rush forward simultaneously trying to save Cas and the food, which went surprisingly well, considering.

When everything that was supposed to sit down sat down and food was on trays Dr Holmes made a note teared it off his paper and handed it over to Watson who gave up a suppressed snicker before he smiled politely at them and walked after Holmes.

A faint ”Merry christmas” could be heard from down the hall as Cas took a wayyy to big bite out of his burrito and they had to be called back to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him.

Dean was still in his bed, watching it all and enjoying his burrito. This time Dr Holmes whispered something to Watson and gave him a glance that was impossible to read. But not for Watson as he completely cracked up. His giggle fits could be heard over a long distance once they were out again.

Dean got Cas’s burrito as the Heimlich did nothing to improve his appetite. Well, Dean was happy.

They continued on the matter of which color should be used on Cas’s kitchen walls as a nurse, not Watson, popped her head through the door and announced that visiting time was over.

”Merry Christmas” Dean blurted out just as Cas was on his way out. 

His head jerked up and Dean received a smile and a merry christmas in return. Which was enough to keep Dean smiling long into his dreams.

Dean expected the next to be just as boring as the few hours of consciousness that he had the pleasure to enjoy the previous day. Minus Cas. Dean didn’t expect him to come back.

Needless to say he was startled at the knock on the door, pulling him from his daydreams, and even more surprised when he realized that it was Cas standing there.

”May I?” He looked so unsure and slightly out of breath. It must be cold outside. Dean thought as he noticed Cas’s rosy cheeks and huge mittens tucked into his pockets. Not to mention the ridiculous christmas hat decorating his head with a enormous reindeer on it.

’Of course. Absolutely. YES PLEASE!’ were all things that went through Deans head but all he got out was a shrug and a grunt of approval.

The hat was now decorating the empty room by throwing off the rest of the colors in the rooms by hanging on a pike on the wall. Stylish.

Later it would not only scare Nurse Watson to jump a few centimeters as it threatened to fall down on him and choke him but also three other nurses coming to check on Dean and no one else than Dr Holmes himself. 

It was hilarious to watch who would fall prey to the gigantic christmas hat and Dean and Cas made it a game to bet on who would take a fright.

But now Cas pulls something out of his pocket. Something slightly rectangular and wrapped in ridiculous christmas wrapping. Not only green with tiny little santa’s on it, this was full christmas crazy with reindeers, trees, santa’s, elves and baubles. Just as crazy as his hat. Dean started to sense a pattern here.

”Here”

Dean was speechless. From the outside he saw his arm reach out and take it, brushing against Cas’s finger as he did. Once morphed back into his body again he felt how tingly and warm the area was.

’Get it together’ He thought.

”I felt really bad leaving you here all alone on christmas eve and I didn’t really have any other plans so I thought I might as well keep you company. If you don’t have anyone else to”

”To do what?”

”To keep you company”

”Nope. My entire family is away, scattered all over the world. For example my dick brother went to the Bahamas without me”

”Douche” was all Cas said as he dumped himself in the chair in which he had spent well over ten hours earlier.

”Nah. He’s alright. Anyways he brought his girlfriends and to be the third wheel on that would be gross. I get chills just by thinking about them.” He shrugged.

Dean had this thing with gifts, the tape must be tucked away very carefully and then the paper must not be teared. Not because he wanted to reuse it, but. That’s just how his brain worked.

If Dean had had doubts wether Cas was such a huge christmas geek or not this settled it. He was. 

Sweaters had never been Dean’s thing, more flanell and jeans, sweaters not so much. This was of course a sweater. Thick and knitted with mainly red yarn, decorated with green wool yarn.

This was not the worst part. Not the turtleneck with green zigzags, not the HO HO HO on the back. No, it was the gigantic reindeer on the front, full with a red nose horns and everything. 

Oh, but it doesn’t end there. The nose was red yes, but it was also connected to a tiny little light. 

Dean could do nothing but smile pleasantly and with a little help pull it over his hospital clothing. Cas’s eyes were alight with the christmas spirit shining out of every pore of him and smiling widely.

That was the cause of Dean’s delight. But damn, it was a comfty sweater. Dreadful to look at but comfty. 

Cas couldn’t stop smiling, every time his eyes settled on the reindeer he shone up again and the conversation went from Dean telling him about himself to what restaurant was best to eat burgers and what happened after you died. Everything between heaven and hell.

A slight escalation in volume and running people in the corridor broke Dean off. Someone was shouting angrily and they saw Watson run past everyone violently pushing people to the side to get through.

When everything quieted down they saw Dr Holmes leaning on Watson walking back, probably to the staff room. They managed to catch one of the nurses to ask what happened and as it turns out someone punched Dr Holmes in the face. 

”Wow” 

”Is it just me or do those two…” Dean started.

”YES!” Cas almost shouted.

”I know I know right?! Have you seen that way that they just?” Dean was so excited that it wasn’t just him who noticed how wherever Dr Holmes was, nurse Watson was not far away.

”Uhuh! And how they’re always together, just like now and they’re just so, so!!”

”I KNOW!!” Isn’t it adorable?”

”It is. I most certainly is!” Cas said and smiled.

”Do you think they’re..?

”No. No, I don’t think so. But it ought to happen”

”It really should. I think it would be good for the both of them”

Cas was now very interested in the colors of Dean’s kitchen walls and he had nothing better to do than to tell him, (For the record they were cedar green. An argument could be made for mint green) when Dr Holmes entered. Or more like crashed in and closed the door behind him.

”If John asks I’m not here” and hid behind the door without any further explanation. His nose was still bleeding slightly from it’s encounter with someone’s fist.

”John who?”

”Watson” He answered like they were idiots for not knowing that.

”Well carry on whatever is is you two are doing in here all day” He stared at them.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean was shocked.

They never got an answer as the door knocked and was opened slightly. In popped the head of nurse Watson.

”You haven’t seen Sherlock have you?

Dr Holmes shook his head aggressively at them from behind the door. Dean was actually scared that his head would unscrew or something and roll to the floor.

”No?” Dean said.

”Too bad. Call for me if you find him” And he was gone.

”Thanks” They could see Dr Holmes visibly realax a bit.

”Alright I can’t take it anymore! Just fricking do it! Do it for all of us. It’s fricking christmas!” Dean gestured at the door for Sherlock to follow Watson.

”Do what?” He looked like a confused otter (I’m not even sorry)

”Ugh. You’re a smart dude, right? Just ask him out. Save us the pain of watching you two doing, whatever the hell it is you’re doing now” Dean couldn’t quite find the words but he made his point clear as the next moment Sherlock was no longer there but in pursuit of John.  
______________________________________________________________________________

”If you want, I could teach you. Once I get out of here of course. If you want, that is.” Dean’s cheeks reddened slightly. Their conversation had somehow ended in ice-skating again.

”Are you blushing?” Dean could hear his smile.

”No” He said and blushed.

”I would like that very much. Let’s just avoid getting back here, should we?”

”Sounds like a plan” Cas’s eyes were smiling more brightly than Dean had ever seen them.

Of course, Dean had very much underestimated Cas’s ability to skate, and Cas’s had very much overestimated himself. 

It was like looking at a movie in slowmotion and with a such strong feeling of deja vu. At first he didn’t know what was happening but once again he saw Cas crouching on the ice, and at very high speed knocking him off his feet. Great. 

The ice was just as cold as it had been a few days ago and his head was still thumping from it slamming against the wall. Once again the purple, very stylish helmet did not help whatsoever. 

Neither did the reindeer on his belly, who did not even give Dean a heads up on what was going on. Assbutt.  
______________________________________________________________________________

”Hiya. We’re back. Merry Christmas” Dean said with a cheeky grin.

Watson and Holmes just smiled at them and went to prepare the cafeteria to defrost all the burritos they had.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
> 
> And no, still not sorry for calling Sherlock an otter. 
> 
> Hope you've had a wonderful holiday with or without christmas celebrations!!


End file.
